Trust Issues
by Hotchick6701
Summary: After the Red Eye incident. Lisa moves on with her life, she get's married. But what if her husband has a big secret? But when Jackson is forced to do a job that requires Lisa. Will she cooperate? Eventual JxL
1. Life Going Right

**Hello guy's! My first Red eye story I really hope you guy's like it : ) Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Red Eye Summery: After the Red Eye flight, two years later she has a husband, but he has secrets. When Jackson finds out about his plans, he tries to help. Will she go with him or fight him? **

**Chapter 1: Life Going Right. **

After the Red incident, I thought things were going to be worse, but it just turned out better surprisingly. A year later I meet a guy named James Brown, five mouths later we ended up getting married. I felt that I have moved on from the Red Eye incident. Jackson Rippner was dead, never to haunt me again. Now it has been two years since the incident, I have an amazing husband. I was at home reading a book, it was almost six. I heard the key's jingle as James came in. He smiled at me, as I walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around him.

"So how was work today." I whisper in his ear. He smiles at me, and kisses my forehead.

"It was like any day at work boring, until the best part is to come home to my beautiful wife." I laugh at him, an I let go of him.

"Your always such a kiss up right?" I tease as I start to walk to the kitchen, and start cooking. He walks in as I feel his wrap around me.

"Only when I want to make my wife happy." I smile at him, as I continue cooking.

"Oh and Lisa I have work after dinner." He says, It hurts me every time he goes away. He barley stays with me, and is always at work. Never has time to spend time with me. Only here for breakfast, dinner, and sometimes when I am asleep. But usually I wake up with an empty bed. As finish making dinner, I set it down. We ate in silence, after dinner. He put the dishes in the dishwasher, came over to me to kiss me.

"Love you." He whispered.

"I love you to." I say to him. He walks over to his briefcase, and left out the door. A couple minutes later I hear the phone ring, I walk over to the phone an answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh hey Lisa, Is James home?" James' boss asked me.

"Oh no sorry he just left for work." I say sadly.

"Oh really? He just got off work wasn't supposed to come back till tomorrow, well tell him I called ok?" He asked me.

"Ok." I said, and hanged up. I felt betrayed that he lied to me about going to work. I wonder where he went? I grabbed my cell, and called him. I got his voice messaging. I start to walk around the house, I see the empty room. I touch my stomach, I talked about kids with him. But he said he wasn't ready yet. But someday he will be ready, and I will be to.

_Meanwhile._

I watched Lisa as she drowned herself in her sorrow. I knew what her husband was capable of, and what he was doing to her. After the Red Eye I recovered tremendously, and started to fallow Leese again. Before she married that jackass I looked into what he dose, and I fallowed _him_ for a couple of weeks. I still worked for the company, so I got my ways of finding out things. When I was fallowing Lisa for eight weeks I started to get these feelings. After the Red Eye, she became my obsession. I've fallowed her right when I got out of the hospital. I never wanted to get revenge on her, because no matter how hard I tried to tell myself that she was just a god damn girl. It always ended the other way around. About a couple of hours of her doing her thing, I drove off to my work. When I walk in I see my boss come up to me.

"Rippner we have a job for you." My boss Bill said, I nodded.

"So we need you to have a guy named Dave Dallas to make the plans to take Lisa Brown sooner." Once he said the words Lisa Brown he had my full attention.

"What do they want with Lisa Brown?" I asked them, clearly interested.

"Well her husband James Brown wants to sell her to these people for a lot of money that's what he dose, is find victims to sell. He has been married five times, Lisa is his sixth. James is one of those men who give off their wife or whoever to get money." Rage filled my body. There was nothing more I wanted to do but rip that fucking guy into pieces. He had no right to sell his obsession!

"So who are these people that James gives the girls off to?" I asked.

"They are people who do trafficking, make girls into prostitutes, and they sell off them to the rich guys." This was a plus I never really liked doing the jobs but, one having Lisa at his side, two killing the bastard, and three he gets money out of doing the job.

"Ok I will do it." I said smirking at the thought of killing the bastard.

"Ok it's a deal." Bill said, then I thought of a better idea.

"You know I have a better idea." I said with a wide smirk on my face.

"Ok shoot Rippner." Bill challenged.

"I could always kidnap Lisa so that way they don't have a clue where their 'girl' is for them to sell off. So that way we lead them into a trap, and we kill them off there." I said, so that way he could keep a good eye on Lisa.

"You know Rippner if you wanted to be closer to the girl then why didn't you just ask?" Bill smirked as my fist clenched so hard they were white.

"What the hell are you talking about it would make the damn job easier for all of us!" I snap at him.

"We all know you love Lisa, Jackson so stop denying it." Bill hissed at me.

"Why would I _love_ or even _like_ that bitch, she stabbed me in the throat with a pen for hell sakes!" "Ok then well Rippner I like your idea we'll go for it." He said to me as I just nodded.

_Prepare for hell Lisa I'm stealing you for good._

**I hope it wasn't to bad? I really hope you like it, and if there is anything I that I need to improve please tell me :) **


	2. Signs

**Hey Guy's I really loved the review's you guy's gave me : )**

** Lady Elena Bella Petrova: Thanks' so much, I hope I don't disappoint you in this chapter. : ) .**

**Fluffy: Thanks so much for your review : ) **

**Trudes193: Thanks so much for your review and advice! : )**

** Chapter 2: Signs **

Lisa waited around the house, as she waits for James to get home. After waiting for hours, she decides to go to bed. Today after she got the phone call she started to wonder where he really went. It was now one, she still didn't get any sleep. The door opened as James pulled off his clothes, and into some boxers. He got into bed and wraps his arms around Lisa.

"Work huh?" Lisa asked sarcastically, as James looks at her confused.

"Yea Lisa work, that was where I was." Lisa knew he was lying, and she turns around to face him.

"You're lying to me, because your boss called not to long ago." Lisa say's angrily.

"Ok I admit I wasn't at work." He admits.

"Why the hell did you lie to me!" Lisa demanded, he was about to say something. Then out of nowhere Lisa hears the back door open, and she sits up fast.

"James did you hear that!" Lisa say's panicky, as he groans.

"Lisa go to bed I'm tired." He say's not really giving a damn about Lisa. But Lisa gets up to go check out what's going on. She starts walking as she saw someone in the dark. She panic's as she gets James' bat out. She started to walk cautiously, prepared for the worse to happen. The light went on in the kitchen. Lisa started to look around her surroundings before going to the kitchen. As she walked in the door shut behind her. She turned around and see's Jackson right before her eyes. Her eye's start to go wide, as she was about to scream. But he puts a rag to her face. When she starts to inhale the chemicals she starts to get weaker and weaker. Finally she was unconscious on the floor. Before Jackson could take her, her beloved husband walked into the room. Jackson ran out the backdoor, as James went to the kitchen. He was now awake, and saw an unconscious Lisa on the floor. He saw someone alright, but not enough to call the police. He sighed, and picked up Lisa. He placed her on in bed, but in a way he thanked the guy for shutting her up for a little while. He got in bed, and went to sleep as well.

As the birds chirped and the sun was up, Lisa finally got up. She looked around her surroundings then looked at her alarm clock. It was ten forty two. Lisa immediately get's out of bed. _I slept in! _Lisa thought. She walked over to her closet and picked out a clean business outfit. She hurried and put it on, she was late for work already so she struggled to get ready. She walked into the bathroom to brush her hair and to do her make-up. Once She was done with that she hurried and brushed her teeth. She grabbed a pair of shoes and she slipped them on. She grabbed her car key's and got into her car. As she was going a little over the speed limit she stopped at a red light.

"Shit!" Lisa yelled to herself in frustration. She was looking around, she started to notice a pair of crystal blue eye's that she knew by heart. Her eye's begin to widen, she knew who it was. She got out of her trace as people were honking at her to move. She started to realize the light was green and hurried to move. The whole way to work all she could think about was Jackson, the guy who was supposed to be dead, and the guy who tried to kidnap her last night. Once she made it to work, she runs into the hotel.

"Lisa where were you?" Cynthia asked, Lisa sighed as she signed into work.

"I slept in, my husband got in late last night." Lisa say's telling half the truth, but not the full truth.

"Again what do you think he dose with all the time he's gone." Cynthia says angrily.

"I don't know but he's always gone, when I woke up he was gone to." Lisa say's sadly, trying not to think the worse of her husband. When a male came in, I was speechless.

"Hey Leese." Jackson says, She starts to glare at him.

"Who is he Leese?" Cynthia asks, as Lisa couldn't concentrate on anything. She was shocked Jackson was here in person, and the fact he wasn't dead.

"He's just a guy I know, can I talk to him alone please?" Lisa asked, as Cynthia nodded understanding. She walked away, as Jackson smirked. I started to walk somewhere private, as he starts to follow me.

"Ok what do you want!" Lisa snaps, as Jackson pretends to act hurt.

"Well your apart of my job again, who knew right?" Jackson asks, as Lisa glares at him angrily.

"Get out of my hotel **Jack** I'm not helping you, not **now** not **ever**!" Lisa hissed, as Jackson's starts to get angry with her.

"You don't have a choice, because unless you want to be some hooker be my guest. But my company doesn't want that!" He starts to snap at her, on the other hand Lisa looks at him confused. _What dose he mean by 'unless you want to be some hooker?'_ Lisa thought.

"What do you mean by that!" Lisa questions Jackson. As Jackson smirks at her question.

"Still full of question's?" He asks, as Lisa flips him off.

"Got a problem with that!" Lisa snaps at him.

"Aren't we snappy to day?" He say's teasingly.

"Just answer my fucking question!" Lisa says tired of his games.

"Well lets say your husband is not so innocent, he's a cheater." Lisa's eye grow big. His words ran threw her head over and over haunting her.

"I don't believe you, he would never." She lied, no matter how much she wanted to believe him. She had to stay faithful to her husband.

"I never lie." He plainly says.

"Get out!" Lisa screams.

"Not until you come." He says getting tired of her damn ignorance.

"You can go suck it!" She yelled at him, he looked at her like he was about to kill. He was at the point of snapping like he did when Lisa stabbed him with a pen.

"Ok Leese you either have the easy way out or hard way, but you're coming with me no matter what!" He hissed at Lisa, as Lisa slapped him across the face. Jackson touched his cheek, and smirked.

"The hard way it is." He says before she starts to run.

**Ok that's a wrap on chapter 2, I wrote it a little different so I hope that don't change what you think. **


End file.
